Respirar é entediante
by Sorah
Summary: "Eu falo mais com você do que com a minha terapeuta. O que é engraçado, já que você está morto." - Pós season finalle.


**Tive essa ideia durante uma aula de anatomia.**

**Aliás, aulas de anatomia são extremamente úteis pra pensar em Sherlock.**

**É muito provável que eu vá deletar a outra fanfic que publiquei de Sherlock, porque pensei muito a respeito dela e cheguei à conclusão de que ela não foi amadurecida o suficiente. Um dia, talvez, eu a termine e volte a publicá-la.**

**Obrigada pelos reviews, de qualquer forma :)**

* * *

— Não havia um telefone, John – disse Lestrade. – Nós procuramos por tudo. Não havia telefone algum.

— Havia um telefone! Ele estava falando comigo antes de…

John não conseguiria terminar a fala. As palavras estavam emperradas em sua garganta.

— Talvez tenha caído na rua.

— Não, não caiu. Eu o vi jogando-o. A única coisa que caiu na rua foi…

De novo, as palavras simplesmente não saíram.

Antes de voltar pra casa naquele dia, John parara no mercado para comprar leite. A marca favorita de Sherlock. E assim, de repente, ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de contar ao amigo. Então ele tirou o celular do bolso e digitou:

_"Eu comprei leite. Venha pra casa."_

_-JW_

Ele sequer pensou antes de mandar. Era, de uma forma estranha, um jeito de imaginar que o amigo ainda estava ali. Vivo. Em algum lugar.

_"Parece que você ainda está aqui"_

_-JW_

Rapidamente, ele digitou novamente:

_"E eu sei que você não vai responder, só para o caso de você estar em algum lugar achando que eu fiquei louco"_

_-JW_

_"Eu continuo achando que vou receber uma resposta a qualquer momento, de qualquer forma."_

_-JW_

_"Sabe, o fato de que você iria simplesmente me ignorar, mesmo se estivesse vivo, me ajuda a continuar nessa ilusão"_

_-JW_

Com o tempo, as mensagens continuaram sendo enviadas. Todas para o mesmo número, identificado em sua agenda como "SH".

Sherlock sempre responde. Para tudo e todos.

Ou respondia.

**14º dia após a queda**

_"Lestrade veio me visitar hoje. Ele deve achar que eu vou me enforcar."_

_-JW_

**27º dia**

_"Eu tenho que te esquecer, Sherlock. Eu tenho."_

_-JW_

_"Eu só não quero."_

_-JW_

**32º dia**

_"Sinto sua falta."_

_-JW_

**35º dia**

_"Triplo homicídio. Você ia gostar. Circunstâncias bem bizarras. Vi no noticiário. Lestrade está meio perdido"_

_-JW_

_"Venha pra casa… faça esse milagre por mim."_

_-JW_

**40º dia**

_"Comecei a fumar. Suicídio a longo prazo."_

_-JW_

**42º dia**

_"Conheci uma mulher hoje. O nome dela é Lizzie. Finalmente vou sair com alguém"._

_-JW_

_"Não estou dizendo que seja sua culpa que eu não conseguisse sair com alguém"_

_-JW_

_"Mas era."_

_-JW_

**49º dia**

_"Irene Adler perguntou de você. Como raios essa mulher está viva?"_

_-JW_

_"Aliás, devo dizer, pra alguém sem amigos, você deixou muita gente lamentando sua morte."_

_-JW_

_"Irene, Lestrade, Mycroft, Sra. Hudson, Molly. Pobre Molly."_

_-JW_

_"E eu, claro."_

_-JW_

**54º dia**

_"Eu falo mais com você do que com minha terapeuta."_

_-JW_

_"O que é engraçado, já que você está…"_

_-JW_

_"Morto. Estou falando com um homem morto"_

_-JW_

**59º dia**

_"Eu comprei um cachorro"_

_-JW_

**60º dia**

_"Eu não tinha muita certeza sobre que nome dar ao cachorro, mas quando ele trouxe a cabeça de um pássaro pra cozinha, resolvi chama-lo de Sherly."_

_-JW_

**67º dia**

_"O cachorro não me ouve ou me obedece. Continua trazendo coisas mortas pra dentro de casa. Estou plenamente certo sobre o nome que dei a ele."_

_-JW_

**70º dia**

_"Lestrade ainda não resolveu aquele caso. Ele veio pedir minha ajuda hoje. Não pude fazer muita coisa, de qualquer forma."_

_-JW_

**72º dia**

_"Espero que esteja no inferno, senão vai acabar se entediando."_

_-JW_

**76º dia**

_"Ainda estou saindo com a Lizzia. Ela disse que me ama."_

_-JW_

**79º dia**

_"Eu quero estar com você, Sherlock. Agora."_

_-JW_

_"Deus, eu sinto tanto sua falta."_

_-JW_

**82º dia**

_"Eu não tinha entrado no seu quarto desde que você se foi. Mas estou aqui agora. Ainda tem seu cheiro."_

_-JW_

_"Suas roupas. Suas coisas. Seus lençóis, sua cama. Tudo ainda parece pequenos pedaços de você, me dizendo que você simplesmente se foi por alguns dias."_

_-JW_

**83º dia**

_"Espero que não se importe se eu dormir na sua cama hoje."_

_-JW_

_"Seu travesseiro molhou um pouco. Acho que chorei durante a noite."_

_-JW_

**84º dia**

_"Achei suas drogas. Sério, Sherlock? LSD?"_

_-JW_

_"Cocaína também?"_

_-JW_

_"Maconha!?"_

_-JW_

_"Deus, eu nem sei o que é essa."_

_-JW_

**87º dia**

_"Sra. Hudson vai ter que vender o lugar. Provavelmente vou ter que me mudar, já que mal estou conseguindo pagar o aluguel que ela deixou mais barato pra dividirmos. O novo dono provavelmente vai subir o preço."_

_-JW_

_"Eu não queria sair."_

_-JW_

**90º dia**

_"Mycroft veio aqui hoje. Ele deu dinheiro à senhora Hudson para que ela pudesse manter o prédio. Ele disse que o dinheiro era seu."_

_-JW_

_"Você não precisava dividir um apartamento, não é?"_

_-JW_

**93º dia**

_"Tantas coisas que eu deveria ter dito…"_

_-JW_

_"Sabe quando as pessoas dizem que você passa a vida toda procurando por sua outra metade?"_

_-JW_

_"Eu achei a minha."_

_-JW_

_"E a perdi."_

_-JW_

**97º dia**

_"Caramba, Sherlock. Você não tinha que me deixar. Mas você nunca se importou não é?"_

_-JW_

_"Não pensou duas vezes. Não pensou em mim. Nunca."_

_-JW_

_"Seu bastardo egoísta. Não pensou que deixaria alguém pra sofrer por você. Morre e fica tudo bem, não é? Vai se ferrar, Sherlock."_

_-JW_

_"Eu te odeio."_

_-JW_

**100º dia**

_"Eu me senti mal hoje. Lizzie queria que eu fosse ver um médico. É como se eu te mandasse consultar um detetive."_

_-JW_

_"Eu sei exatamente o que eu tenho."_

_-JW_

**102º dia**

_"Lizzie continua insistindo que eu vá ao hospital. Ela não entende que eu nunca mais vou passar naquele lugar."_

_-JW_

**105º dia**

_"Sherly achou um corpo no terreno baldio da esquina hoje. Lestrade agora quer torna-lo cão farejador. Você ia adorá-lo."_

_-JW_

**110º dia**

_"Deus…"_

_-JW_

_"Eu consegui, Sherlock. Suicídio a longo prazo."_

_-JW_

_"Posso ir encontra-lo muito em breve."_

_-JW_

**115º dia**

_"As pessoas continuam insistindo que eu deveria fazer a quimioterapia. Eu digo que quimioterapia é entediante. Viver é entediante."_

_-JW_

**120º dia**

_"Não estou desistindo. Só não estou lutando. Você desistiu da sua vida. Então não vai poder dizer nada quando eu chegar aí."_

_-JW_

**123º dia**

_"Você se matou, então se o céu é real, você não está nele. Eu posso ter que matar alguém antes de ir, pra ir te encontrar."_

_-JW_

_"Brincadeira."_

_-JW_

**128º dia**

_"Respirar é entediante."_

_-JW_

_"E agora tornou-se difícil"_

_-JW_

"John."

_"Quem está aí?"_

_-JW_

_"_Faça a quimioterapia"

_"Esse telefone me pertence. Devolva."_

_-JW_

"Não seja estúpido. Faça a quimioterapia."

_"Eu não sei quem é você ou por que passou os últimos meses lendo todas essas coisas estritamente pessoais. Você é doente e não faz ideia do que tudo isso significa pra mim. Devolva o celular. Eu posso pagar por ele."_

_-JW_

"Faça a quimio"

_"Quem é você?"_

_-JW_

_"Responda!"_

_-JW_

_"Vai se ferrar!"_

_-JW_

_"Você está destruindo minha vida!"_

_-JW_

_"Vai se foder!"_

_-JW_

_"RESPONDA!"_

_-JW_

_"Apenas me devolva o telefone, por favor."_

_-JW_

**130º dia**

"Você está fazendo a quimio? Faça a quimio."

**134º dia**

_"Os médicos dizem que eu tenho 10% de chance de viver com a quimio. Escute o pedido de um homem morto: devolva o celular, antes que seja tarde."_

_-JW_

_"Você já sabe muito sobre mim. Todas essas mensagens. Sabe o quanto é importante. Por favor, eu só quero o celular de volta."_

_-JW_

**140º dia**

_"Estou fazendo a quimio. Cada polegada do meu corpo dói como se meus ossos fossem feitos de napalm. Estou careca. Está feliz agora? Vai me devolver o celular?"_

_-JW_

**156º dia**

_"Por favor. Eu sei que você está recebendo isso. Eu só… eu só quero o celular. Por favor. Nem vale tanto assim."_

_-JW_

_"Eu não consigo respirar sem aparelhos. Não consigo dormir com os aparelhos. Tem um tubo enfiado na minha garganta. Eu não sei se vou estar vivo pela manhã. O câncer chegou à faringe. Não consigo comer. A ÚNICA coisa que eu quero é esse celular."_

_-JW_

_"Não vou prestar queixa. Eu poderia ter pedido para te localizarem, e nem fiz isso…"_

_-JW_

"Você não fez porque não quer que descubram que manda mensagens a um homem morto. Ou que o ama."

_"Eu não sei quem você é, mas eu te odeio."_

_-JW_

**168º dia**

_"Você não tem coração."_

_-JW_

**172º dia**

_"Terminei o último dia de quimio. Amanhã saem meus exames. Posso estar condenado à morte ou a uma vida sem Sherlock."_

_-JW_

_"E eu ainda quero esse celular."_

_-JW_

**173º dia**

_"E a sentença é a que eu temia."_

_-JW_

"Qual é?"

_"Devolva o celular e eu lhe digo."_

_-JW_

**180º dia**

_"Voltei pra casa hoje. Mycroft, Lestrade, Molly, Sra. Hudson e até minha irmã estão aqui. E eu me sinto sozinho."_

_-JW_

_"E agora estou mandando mensagens para um estranho."_

_-JW_

"Qual foi o resultado do teste?"

"_Como se eu fosse te dizer"._

_-JW_

**185º dia**

_"Você foi até o hospital, não foi? Seu maldito. Fui buscar os exames finais e eles disseram que um homem já os havia pego. Maldito."_

_-JW_

_"Eles disseram que foi o mesmo homem que ia me visitar enquanto eu estava entubado."_

_-JW_

_"Eles não sabiam seu nome."_

_-JW_

_"Mas eu sei."_

_-JW_

**200º dia**

_"Sherlock. Eu achei ter te visto hoje. Era você, não era? No taxi."_

_-JW_

"Era, John. Perdão."

-SH

"Compre leite."

-SH


End file.
